


【西提司×贝雷特】泡芙

by Rickenbacker620



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickenbacker620/pseuds/Rickenbacker620





	【西提司×贝雷特】泡芙

夜风吹过烛火，在泛黄的书页上留下斑驳的残影。

西提司拿着羽毛笔在帕迈拉新任国王的来信上勾勾画画，反复地提炼着信笺里的重点，圆润的笔尖不自觉地在大司教的名字下来回划了几划，渗开的墨汁将整个名字掩去大半，只能依稀瞧见安好二字。

谁也没有料到，库罗德在借助贝雷特的力量一统芙朵拉之后，竟然将整个新王国的担子都抛给了昔日的老师，自己则是一身轻松地回到了帕迈拉。一别四年，两人之间却从未间断过书信来往，直到一年前的和谈会议上，西提司才知道这两人究竟在谋划着什么，不过这样也好，至少和赛罗司教义如今所秉承的信念并不冲突，西提司便也没有过多阻止。只是库罗德似乎仍不甘于此，依旧时常写信来说要与贝雷特商讨要事，贝雷特虽有意推脱，但仍不敌学生的苦苦哀求，在和谈后的第一个秋季，和库罗德去了斯灵以北的境外，一走就是大半年。

西提司轻叹一声，将库罗德寄来报平安的信件放到一旁，从堆叠的政事要件下翻出一本略显陈旧的寓言故事。还记得上次正写到善良的王子在与骑士一同出行时和敌国的公主相爱，他沾了沾墨水，将书籍翻到第二页，继续写道： “……那是一种极为罕见的浅绿色，在阳光下带着神圣又令人敬畏的光泽。他从未见过这样的颜色，以至于在看向公主的同时，下意识地露出了呆傻的憨态来，一时间竟忘了两人正处于战场之上，争锋相对。

公主的长发早已被齐肩削去，她的目光由初识时的迷茫变得异常坚定，她已不再梦到女神，依靠着一身武艺在战场上保卫着她的国家、她的子民。

“她就像严冬过后的第一缕春意，黑夜终了的第一道黎明……”

写到这儿，西提司似是有些不满意。他停下笔，翻回前页看了起来，看到不满处便轻声念了出来，“……不再梦到女神……”

她已不再向女神祈愿，女神却仍在睡梦之中守护着她。”

闻言，西提司略有所悟地点了点头，正想点评一二时，才惊觉方才那句话并非是自己脑中所想，循声看去，意外地看到了库罗德信中所说的那位尚在赶回途中的贝雷特。对方伸手摘下头上的兜帽，解开颈间的系带，随手将脱下来的披风挂到一边，看向西提司的眼中满是疲倦，却还是浅笑着问道，“这个故事你还没写好？”

西提司先是一愣，良久后才道，“自你走后，政务堆于一身，便没什么时间再写了。”

话中似有埋怨，但更多的是未加掩饰的惊喜与笑意。

“抱歉，近期内我不会再走了。”贝雷特走近西提司的身边，俯下身看向摆放在桌上的匆匆写了几行便停下的寓言书，眼神停留在黎明两个字上，嘴角不由得向上扬起。

“近期？”西提司敏锐地察觉到了话中的暗指。

“此行虽然有所发现，但是线索不多。”贝雷特解释道，“库罗德约我在明年春末再去一趟斯灵。”

西提司似有些恼意，但始终未有多言，只是伸手握住了贝雷特垂下的右手，放在唇间轻吻了片刻，随后慢条斯理地替贝雷特除去手上的护甲，露出骨节分明的手来。他摩挲着贝雷特掌心的薄茧，五指向上游走，扣住了对方的右手。

他低下头，虔诚地亲吻着贝雷特的每个指节，垂下的额发遮住了大半的脸颊，显得神情颇为落寞。贝雷特有些诧异地看向西提司，西提司鲜少在他面前表露心态，想来的确是自己走得过于久了，还是在交换戒指不久之后。贝雷特略带愧疚地搂住了西提司的后颈，将西提司低垂的脑袋抵到腰间，停顿片刻后，左手慢慢地顺着对方的脊背向下抚去。

“我很……想念你。” 良久后，贝雷特听到西提司轻声说道。他直觉得脑袋里轰隆一声，空白一片，一时之间也不知道该如何回复，竟就在此时下意识地沉默了。

“我还……不太了解。”贝雷特觉得自己的耳朵有些发烫，“但我的确也经常想起你。”

西提司笑着抬手勾住了贝雷特的后颈，慢慢地将对方拉了下来，拇指不停地来回摩挲着对方的脸颊。贝雷特的肌理很细腻，摸起来意料之外的柔软，也不晓得是不是因为苏谛斯的缘由，他的肌肤总是显得光滑白皙，双唇浅薄色淡，丝毫没有佣兵日晒雨淋后的感觉。

拇指顺势下滑，落到了酡色的唇角，几乎在同时，贝雷特的喉结略显不安地滚动了一下。西提司的右手稍稍用力，将两人之间的距离拉到最短。

唇齿相交。

西提司亲吻着贝雷特的唇角，彼此间呼出的热气有如拂过的羽毛般令人瘙痒难耐。他微微启唇，伸出一小截舌头勾画着对方薄峭的下唇，在贝雷特忍不住张嘴时滑入对方的口腔。西提司飞快地用舌尖绕过敏感的上颚，忽如其来的酥麻感让本就弯着腰的贝雷特一下子软了双腿。

他斜斜地倚靠在一旁的书桌边，任由西提司继续缠着他的舌头细细索吻，久违的亲昵感萦绕着贝雷特，让他下意识地伸手环住了西提司，西提司也就着他的动作站起身来。

两人拥吻着倒在桌上，将摆放整齐的政务要件推散到一旁，书写了一半的寓言故事书被丢到了最边上，尚未合盖的墨水瓶也顺势往外滑动了一段距离，沾湿了几张信纸的页脚。

西提司察觉到贝雷特的双手正从他的后背游离到他的手臂，而后是胸口，最后停留在腰际，很轻微地用食指勾了一下他腰带的扣节。他向前一步贴进贝雷特的腿间，让两个人紧紧地依偎在了一起。

舌尖扫过坚实的贝齿，绕着对方的舌尖纠缠一番后才恋恋不舍地退了出去。

“可以吗？”

屈起左手支在贝雷特的脸侧，西提司由上至下地看向贝雷特。他的奕奕目光落在贝雷特的眼中，意外地显出几分柔情来。

贝雷特躺在层层叠叠的政务要件上，耳畔压着的正好是库罗德写来的平安信。他的双眼微阖，嘴唇轻启，露出一小截珠玉般色泽的牙齿，卷翘的睫毛掩住了大半瞳仁，显得神色格外怔仲不定，看向西提司的眼中，出现了少有的情动。

他抬起膝盖轻轻地刮蹭着西提司的腰间，双手向上搂住了对方的后背，似是默认了对方的问话。

得到回应的西提司熟练地解开了对方的肩甲和腰封，沉重的佩剑和着护甲哗啦啦地掉了一地。他伸手探进贝雷特的衣衫里抚摸着对方的腰际，缓慢而用力地，不遗漏任何一个角落。

从掌心传来的温热感简直要从相触点直传到四肢百骸里去，细密的电流顺着血液飞快地在身体里流转，迅速地抽走了贝雷特的气力。他轻嗯一声无力地倒在桌上，仰起头露出一截修长的颈项。西提司顺势俯下身去，从伤势未愈的肩胛骨吻到精实有力的腰间，细腻的触感让他忍不住伸出舌尖浅尝了一口。

湿润的触感一直在敏感的腰际来回移动，他感觉西提司的右手正顺着他的大腿侧抚上了自己的膝弯。对方使力抬起了贝雷特的左腿，低下头轻啄着贝雷特的大腿内侧。在接触的瞬间，贝雷特猛地弓起身来，却被早有准备的西提司一把按了回去。他不动声色地在敏感的内侧游离着，时轻时重地亲吻着，灼热的气息透过轻薄的里裤抚过贝雷特的性器，竟在瞬间有些硬挺了。贝雷特慌忙抬起手一口咬住，生怕一不小心就喊出声来。

西提司直起身子，慢慢地褪去了对方的长裤，略微调整了一下贝雷特的躺姿后才开始动手。他缓慢而富有技巧性地抚摸着贝雷特的性器，温热的触觉让贝雷特下意识地颤了一下，却始终维持着以手遮脸的姿势没有动弹。但他却能清晰地感觉到，西提司正用他的掌心包裹住自己的勃起，一如既往耐心地触摸着他的敏感区域，他甚至能察觉到西提司指腹的纹理和粗粝的老茧，每一处似乎都在催动着贝雷特的情欲。他难耐地拱起腰，迎向西提司的右手。

贝雷特无意识的小动作让西提司挑了挑眉毛，一阵难以言喻的快感涌进了他的心头，他忽然很想拨开对方的右手，好看一看贝雷特现下的狼狈模样，却在右手刚刚触及对方手腕的同时改变了主意。

五指滑过贝雷特水汽迷蒙的双眼，里面已不复往日里的坚毅果断，氤氲得如同迷雾之中的森林，卷睫轻扫过指腹的瘙痒感让西提司停住了动作，片刻后才继续往下游走。他勾住已经耸起一截的上衣高高拉起，露出精壮结实的胸膛来，目光自然而然地落在了贝雷特毫无起伏的左心口。

他俯下身去亲吻着贝雷特的胸口，随后伸出舌尖在凸起处环环绕绕，时不时地轻吮几下，惹得贝雷特几次蜷缩起身，试图挣开，却又被西提司几番压制了回去。

西提司的爱抚总是充满了耐心，将每一步都做到极致。他一边亲吻着贝雷特的胸口一边用手指刺激着对方阴茎的头部。贝雷特死死地咬住右手，直到一股血腥味盈满了口腔，他才反应过来，有些迷茫地松开了右手，但接连而来的快感并没有因为此刻的分神而消散，反而更集中地向贝雷特的脑海冲击而去，最终他带着些呜咽地，在西提司的手中迎来了第一次高潮。

他轻轻地抽着气，双腿高高蜷起紧紧抵在西提司的腰间，微阖的睫毛上满是水珠，飞红的脸颊有如狠狠啜泣过一般。西提司没有任何停歇地，将手上的液体悉数涂到贝雷特的股间，接着慢慢地探进一根手指，轻柔地扩张着，随后才抬起头抓住贝雷特受伤的右手放在唇边轻轻舔舐。

圆润猩红的血珠不断地向外流淌着，西提司伸出舌尖轻轻拂过血痕，继而回卷到口中，品尝着这股浓重的血腥味。贝雷特不善于此，时常在欢爱时弄伤自己，西提司一开始还有些担忧，但久而久之又觉得别有一番风味。

毕竟贝雷特身体的恢复速度不可与常人相提并论。

他专心地舔弄着贝雷特右手上的伤口，右手以非常缓慢地速度替对方扩张着。西提司在这方面一直是个贴心的伴侣，他似乎拥有着异常强悍的忍耐力，总是要等到贝雷特完全适应后再增加手指，从不会因为一时冲动而伤害到贝雷特。

灵活的手指缓慢地在甬道内转动游走，时不时地抚摸着内壁的褶皱，异物侵入的感觉很快地就被阵阵灼热的酥麻感代替。

此时的贝雷特从鼻腔深处发出一声沉闷的轻哼声，似是在强忍着什么。他抽回自己的右手试图抓住平稳的桌沿，十指却因着高潮的余韵而显得有些有气无力。

贝雷特突如其来的举动惊扰到了西提司。他摸着被贝雷特右手划过的脸颊，摸到了一道湿润的触感，放在眼前一看果然沾染到了好些血迹。他直直地看向贝雷特，调笑般将染着血的手指放进了唇间，轻抿了一口，看得贝雷特面色发烫，忍受不住般挪开了视线。

他颇为主动地张开了双腿，屈起右腿缠上西提司的腰际，交缠着将对方牢牢地圈在腿间。西提司这才扶住有些发硬的阴茎缓缓地推送了进去。

一寸寸被打开的奇异感让贝雷特忍不住蜷起了脚趾。他努力地调节着自己的呼吸，配合着西提司的动作，在对方颇为缓慢的节奏里有些难耐地收紧双膝将西提司的腰缠得愈发紧了。西提司似是终于感受到了贝雷特此时急切的心情，倏地加快了速度，一下子将性器推到了甬道的尽头。

潮湿而柔软的内壁在被外物推开后又迅速地贴合了上来，紧紧地挤压着西提司的性器，几乎要在进入的一瞬间就让西提司缴械投降。他连忙一把握住贝雷特的腰际，维持着交合的姿态努力地忍耐着，但贝雷特似乎正因为他的忽然冲入而有些经受不住地左右扭动起来。即将超出承受范围内的刺激让西提司用力地抓住了贝雷特的窄腰，同时俯身一口咬住对方的颈项。就在贝雷特将要呼痛出声的下一秒，西提司松开了啃咬，用温热的舌尖细细描绘着自己留下的齿痕，继而向上含住了贝雷特厚实的耳垂。

暧昧的气息喷洒在敏感的耳畔，贝雷特下意识地挪动着肩膀，有些害羞地躲开了西提司的亲吻。西提司长舒一声，才慢慢地抽插起来。

紧实的甬道熨贴着性器上的每一处突起，拼命地挤压着西提司，让他发出一声低吟般的喟叹。那张素来不动声色的面上映出几片彩霞，鼻息间时不时地溢出几声颇为享受的轻喘声，西提司大力地揉捏着贝雷特的腰际，眯起双眼甚有服务精神地转变着角度。

贝雷特被操弄得很是舒坦，往日里冰冷的眼中盈满了水汽，寡言少语的双唇微微张开，露出一小截诱人的舌尖来。他松开了扶着桌沿的双手，转而搂住了西提司的臂膀。

书桌随着两人的节奏发出吱呀的声响，和着屋内此起彼伏的喘息声，听得贝雷特有些面红耳赤，却也顾不得许多伸手将西提司拉进怀中，张嘴吻住了对方的双唇。西提司连忙倾下身回应着贝雷特，他的双手紧紧地钳制着对方的腰际，随着唇舌的深入而加快了冲撞。贝雷特被这一阵忽然凶猛的顶弄摇晃得头晕目眩，直觉得耳畔都是轰鸣声，震得他满目都是映日焰火，快感有如投石入湖，激起层层涟漪接二连三地荡漾开去，他忍不住随着西提司的抽插轻哼出声，带着从未有过的甜腻尾音，贝雷特甚至感觉到对方明显地一怔，甬道内的异物也随之变得更硬实了一些。

西提司慌忙地深吸一口气慢慢地推了出去，他拉过贝雷特的手将对方调整成俯趴在桌上的姿势。他摸着贝雷特光滑结实的臀部，又慢慢地将性器塞回了那个温暖潮湿的地方，轻叹着，喘息着，俯下身吻了吻贝雷特发红的耳尖。

贝雷特稍稍偏过头，散乱的额发半遮半掩住他湿润的双眼，浅色的眸子状似不经意地斜睨过来，鼻翼翕动，配着面上尚未退去的潮红，显得格外情色。

西提司未有再做收敛，他一边轻声叫唤着贝雷特的姓名一边不停地操弄着。发胀的阴茎在狭窄的甬道内来回地冲刺着，越来越快，后穴的褶皱似乎都要被这惊人的热度熨平了一般。贝雷特终是承受不住异样的快感，喊叫出声，内壁跟着一阵收缩将西提司一同带上了高潮。

余韵之后，他俯趴在贝雷特的身上，喘着气轻吻着对方的后颈，带着少见的温柔轻声道，“欢迎回来，我的……大司教。”


End file.
